


Hate is a Strong Word

by minimoonp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fire, Gen, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	

The smoke is thick and you can't breathe, you can't see, it hurts, it hurts, **it hurts**. You call out for help but your voice doesn't come, you're choking. You're burning, and- your face hurts again.

You wake up and your face is in so much pain, especially your face and scalp. You take a glance at the clock on the far wall, squinting hurts. It's noon, almost time to take your medicine, you hate it, and hate is a strong word. You want to sleep on your own time, not when the medicine knocks you out to distract you from the pain. Either way, you can't take it until you eat, but the food in this hospital is gross, and the medicine makes you queasy afterwards, so what's the point? You want to go home and cook something good to eat, but the restaurant is charred, along with your kitchen, and the living room, and your dad. Gramma's room too, she's staying in yours while you're stuck in hospital prison, keeping your burns from getting infected.

You think your friends visited earlier? You remember them looking sad and scared, and you remember feeling hot and terrified, and when you opened your eyes again they were gone and the nurse was there. You hated that nurse, and hate was a strong word. You felt like scum of the Earth.

The nurse wasn't here now though, no one was. It was quiet, and lonely. You felt scared and you hated it, you wanted to go back to sleep.


End file.
